<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by KuroBakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166595">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura'>KuroBakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woozi/Original Character [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Date Night, Dinner, M/M, Married Couple, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Calvin has to go on tour for his newest album, he has a date night out at one of their favorite restaurants with his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woozi/Original Character [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Calvin was down that he had to go on tour in a couple of days for his newly released album. As much as he loves his fans, he hates being away from the one who has his entire heart. His husband. And what a way to spend some time with him by taking him out to dinner at one of their favorite restaurants for a date night. Jihoon sat across from his husband at a table out  on the terras. The night sky was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was looking out at the city life below them in awe while Calvin looked lovingly at his husband after the waitress that came to their table came to take their orders</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Are you enjoying the view?” Calvin suddenly asked him. Jihoon looked at Calvin with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It is very gorgeous!” Jihoon replied happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, the city at night looks like that but to me, that is not the most gorgeous thing that I am seeing right now.” Calvin said to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What is it that you think is more gorgeous than that?” Jihoon asked a couple of questions of his own. Calvin smiled as he suddenly placed his hand underneath Jihoon’s that was on the table and lifted it up close to his face with the back of Jihoon's hand facing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Calvin answered him then gave the back of Jihoon’s hand a gentle kiss. Calvin may be a rapper and singer to the world but that does not mean that he was like everyone else in that part of the music industry. Calvin is a very down to earth person who loves his husband with all his heart. And he was also very soft for Jihoon. Jihoon blushed across his cheeks. Calvin let out a soft chuckle seeing that reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing that I find more gorgeous than you in the entire world. I know it sounds cheesy but it is how I really feel about you. And I love being with you, too.” Calvin told him. Jihoon was so in love with Calvin. And since they have started dating, got engaged and then married...Jihoon has never felt any less about him. Deep down, Jihoon also did not want Calvin to go on tour but he understood. It was not like Calvin wanted to, either. He would rather spend time with Jihoon than go anywhere...unless, Jihoon went with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for when it comes to the tour, it was not possible for Jihoon to come with him. With all the travel and such, it would make Jihoon feel physically sick after a while. At least they will be able to communicate with each other so there was that. But right now, they just wanted to enjoy the time that they have left until then with one another. When Calvin placed Jihoon’s hand back onto the table, Jihoon did not let go of it and squeezed it slightly to hold it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you promise to say hi to me as much as you can while you are on tour?” Jihoon asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I will do more than just say hi. I will always tell you more than that! Much more! I will send you so many messages that you may get tired of me before I get back.” Calvin replied to him. Jihoon chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>get tired of you, Calvin. I love you so much. Also, you can call or message me day or night, no matter where you are.” Jihoon said to Calvin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you do the same as well, okay? If I do not reply right away, I will message you back as soon as I see it. I promise.” Calvin said back to him. Jihoon smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, babe. I promise as well.” Jihoon told him. A tear streamed down one of Jihoon’s cheeks. Calvin wiped it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, honey. Everything will be fine. I know it is not going to be easy. For either of us but you do not have to worry. I will return to you in no time.” Calvin spoke. Jihoon nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It is just this is the first time where you’ll be away from me for a somewhat long period of time and to be honest, I am a little scared about that.” Jihoon spoke back. There have been times where Jihoon was alone but it wasn’t more than a few hours or so but this is the first time that Jihoon is going to be for like a month or so. He was also worried that could be multiple things that could happen to either of them while the tour is going on. The only thing Jihoon was sure of is that Calvin will not cheat on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calvin is not the type of guy to do that and is very faithful to his husband. Jihoon is the same way. The bond that these two have between each other is very special and more than just because of their marriage. They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmates</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Calvin caresses one of Jihoon’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it is going to be a bit scary. I will make sure that my friends check up on you to make sure that you’re okay. I have everything planned out to make sure that you will be taken care of and safe.” Calvin said back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And will make sure that you’re protected, too?” Jihoon asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Calvin replied to him. That made Jihoon feel a little bit better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that you also don’t want me to go with you to the airport?” Jihoon asked another question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sure. I am just going to take a taxi to the airport and I will let you know when I land in each place on the tour, too.” Calvin answered. Jihoon started to feel a little bit bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it sound like I am being too controlling?” Jihoon asked yet another question. Calvin shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think of it as being controlling. You just want to make sure that I am okay and there is nothing wrong with that. I would be the same with you if you were in my shoes. It is only showing that you care. Which is a good thing.” Calvin replied and explained to him. Jihoon nodded back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Jihoon said to Calvin. Calvin leaned over the table and gave Jihoon a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, babe. So much.” Calvin said back to him. Jihoon lifted up his head and gave Calvin a gentle kiss on the lips. They did not care if people saw them doing this in public. At least they were just kissing each other on the lips and not having sex on the table. When Calvin sat back down on his chair at the table as the waitress came out with their meals. As they ate their food, Calvin kept taking glances at his husband eating as he smiled. Jihoon caught him and looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Jihoon asked him. Calvin just kept on smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have such an adorable chewing face but I find everything about you so adorable, though.” Calvin suddenly spoke up. Jihoon blushed. Calvin looked down at his food and back up at Jihoon as he got an idea in his head. Calvin took one of his pieces of pizza on his plate and held it towards Jihoon to take a bite of it. Jihoon leaned slightly forward and took a Hitoe of the piece of the pizza then Calvin moved it back towards him and then took a bite of the same piece of pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening and their date went pretty well. Jihoon and Calvin had a lot of laughs and fun times as they ate and hung out at the restaurant. They even shared a huge alcoholic drink together, which Calvin and Jihoon rarely do. Neither of them are huge alcohol drinkers. As they left the restaurant and headed to their car, Jihoon noticed that Calvin was holding his hand. Calvin looked at his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to let go?” Calvin asked. Jihoon shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. ..I love when you do that.” Jihoon replied back to him. Calvin smiled and turned his head forward as they continued walking to the car before they finally had to let go of each other’s hands. On the drive home, Jihoon looked out the passenger's window with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, being away from each other for a while won’t be so bad after all. I just can not wait for him to come home. I may even plan something special for when he returns as well. Oh, the possibilities that could happen. I am just getting a little excited just thinking about it.” Jihoon thought to himself. For now, Jihoon will have to be alone in the home and such while he is away but at the end of the day, it is not like it was going to be for too long. And that was a wonderful thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were going to be together for the rest of their lives. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>